A Reunion We Go
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: Every heads back to Pallet Town for a reunion. What secrets are revealed?  Couples: Ash/Dawn May/Brendan slight Ash/Misty.


Hm, this is interesting, a red haired female murmured to herself as she peered at a letter more closely. She was currently making her way into the kitchen while flicking through the pile of letters that she had got only to notice one she didn t recognise.

She placed the rest of the letters onto the counter before pouring the hot water into her cup and stirred the mixture before heading over to the counter and sat down. She took a careful sip of her hot chocolate before she opened the letter.

We wish to welcome you to Pallet Reunion Day where everyone gets to meet up with everyone they have lost contact with or haven t seen each other in a while. The Reunion will be for a day but everyone is welcome to stay as long as they wish.

A reunion, that would be great, Misty said as she placed the letter down and cupped both of her hands around her cup as she thought to herself. It would be nice to meet Ash again. A smile crossed her face as she looked over at a picture of Ash, herself and a tall tanned man with brown hair and eyes in the photo-frame sitting on the mantel above the fireplace.

Ash Ketchum yawned as he stretched his arms over his head as he made his way down the stairs of his old house. He was dressed in grey joggers that hung loose on his hips while he made his way into the kitchen, smiling when he saw his mother standing at the cooker.

Hello sweetheart, Delia greeted her son; she pulled away from the cooker after sliding the breakfast onto the plate and set it on the table, with a kiss to his forehead. Ash grinned as he scratched his chest; he placed a kiss on his mother s cheek before sitting down at the table and tucking into his breakfast. Did you have a good sleep? Ash nodded.

Yeah though it was weird being in my old bed after so many years, Ash told her. Delia smiled.

Yeah, I bet it was, she told him, dryly.

Pika, Pikachu hopped up onto the table, causing Delia to chuckle as she reached out and scratched his ears.

How is Dawn? Delia asked and Ash grinned.

Great, she is planning on coming down either tonight or tomorrow, it depends on her schedule, Ash told her. Delia nodded as she continued to look at her son.

What is this surprise that you have for me? I have been racking my brains but I can t seem to have a solid feeling, Delia told him. Ash chuckled as he took a sip of his drink before shaking his head.

Mum, it will be revealed in time. Dawn wants to be here when I tell you, Ash told her. Delia eyed her son critically for a moment before she nodded.

Okay sweetie, she sighed and turned back to Pikachu, who was cooing contently. Ash just smiled to himself as he turned back to his breakfast. He couldn t wait till Dawn came up tonight and he couldn t wait to see his mother s face when they told her the news.

Misty could barely control her excitement and happiness from where she was standing in the big hall of the Gym in Pallet Town. The town had decided that the Gym would have been a good place to hold the Reunion because it was the only place large enough, other than the lab, to hold everyone.

Misty was dressed in a black floor length dress and her hair was now hanging loose and straight, curving around her shoulders. The dress was held up with two simple straps, the front brushed the top of her breasts and she was wearing black shoes. Looking around, she saw May was there with Brendan, a boy from May s home town. She was wearing a floor length dress that was held up by off the shoulder straps and her brown hair was out of its usual style and pinned up in a messy style with stands framing her delicate features.

Misty couldn t help but smile when she saw May laugh at something Brendan has told her. The two of them had gotten together after meeting up again. Misty was happy for her friend. She knew that people had thought May and Drew was going to get together and they did, for a short time till they realised that they were only attracted to each other physically rather than emotionally.

Ash made his way into the Gym, marvelling over the changes of the gym before he looked around. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white shirt that was left unbuttoned at the throat and the sleeves were rolled up. He smiled when he caught sight of May before a flash of red hair caught his attention and he turned to see one of his oldest friends was hanging near the drink section.

Misty? Ash asked. Misty turned and smiled brightly when she saw Ash.

Hey Ash, I m glad to see you again, Misty told him and Ash grinned.

Glad to see you too, how have you been? Ash asked. Misty shrugged.

Same old, same old. How about you? I heard you became a Master trainer, Misty told him. Ash grinned as they made their way over to one of the tables and sat down.

Yeah, I had some good encouragement and finally won the battles, Ash told her with a bashful smile. Misty nodded.

What are you up to now? Misty asked.

I ve opened a trainer school, Ash told her. Misty looked at him, startled.

You re the headmaster of the trainer school? Misty asked, shocked and Ash laughed.

Yeah, unbelievable isn t it? But I had learned so much during my travels that I decided why not. At least this way it will help people decide what they want to do. Dawn had problems with Contests and more than once she had thought about becoming a trainer but she stuck it out. There have been occasions where people don t know what they want to do and this will give them a way to find out, Ash explained. Misty nodded.

I saw that Dawn became a championed Coordinator, Misty told him and Ash gave her a proud smile.

She was fantastic, wasn t she? Ash asked. Misty arched an eyebrow.

You were there? Misty asked and Ash nodded.

Yeah, I found out that it was her big chance and I wanted to be with her to give her support, Ash explained. Misty smiled softly,

That was nice of you, Misty told him and Ash nodded. What about Paul? Last I heard; the two of them were dating, although that was nearly two years ago. A brief dark scowl crossed Ash s face at the mention of Paul, startling Misty before it faded and a calm smile crossed Ash s face.

Paul is no longer in Dawn s life; they were never dating in the first place. It was a misunderstanding on Paul s part, Ash told her. Misty gave a short nod, curious to what was really going on. Misty was about to ask Ash something when there was a hushed murmur, one that had Ash and Misty turning to see what the commotion was about only for Misty s eyes to widen when she saw Dawn Berlitz was standing in the doorway with a shy expression but searching eyes. Even up close, she could see that Dawn was beautiful.

Dawn was wearing a dark blue halter neck floor length dress and her blue hair was in ringlets that made her cuter than her usual hairdo did. Misty looked toward Ash only for her heart to tighten when she saw the soft look in Ash s eyes when he saw Dawn but steeled herself, she still had a chance to tell Ash about her feelings.

Misty opened her mouth to say something when Ash looked at her only for Ash to beat her to it.

I m sorry Misty, I have to go, Ash gave her an easy smile as he got out of his seat and made his way over to Dawn, who smiled brightly when she caught sight of him before enveloping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. Misty watched as Ash held Dawn at arm length before saying something that had Dawn blushing and laughing at the same time before something caught her eyes.

Misty eyed Dawn with a curious but sharp eye, she could see that Dawn was slightly rounder in the middle before shaking her head, dismissing the thought. Dawn would never allow herself to become pregnant until she was married and Misty had never heard any news of Dawn dating anyone let alone getting married.

Misty decided she wanted to get to know Dawn better. Brock, May and Gary already knew the young lady and Misty wanted to see what Dawn was like for herself. She watched as Dawn and May embrace warmly, almost sisterly like and realised that May had been keeping her friendship with Dawn close to her chest before she came to a stop in front of them. Ash smiled when he saw Misty and placed his hand on Dawn s arm to attract her attention.

Dawn, this is Misty. Misty, this is Dawn, Ash introduced and Dawn smiled warmly as she reached out and shook Misty s hand.

It s nice to finally put a face to a name, Dawn told Misty as she brought her hand back to her side before tilting her head in Ash s direction with a teasing smile. Ash is always raving about you. Misty blushed slightly as she looked at Ash only to smile when Ash rolled his eyes.

Yeah, sure Dawn, tell everyone what I ve said about them, Ash teased back. Dawn giggled before shaking her head as she turned to look at Misty once more.

Dawn, you look like you have put weight on, May told Dawn, eyeing her friend with a critical eye. Dawn grinned as Ash groaned before waving a hand in May s direction.

Please don t tell her that! She is already sensitive enough as it is, Ash complained. Dawn backhanded Ash in the chest with a teasing glare, one that had Ash grinning before he gave a short nod and turned to everyone as some one tapped a glass, attracting everyone s attention. Okay, Dawn and I have something to tell you, Ash told everyone. They could see that Dawn was blushing but she had a bright smile on her face as she looked toward Ash, he also had a look of pride clear on his face.

Ash? Delia asked as she moved closer to her son.

Dawn and I are going to become parents, Ash told everyone. There was a round of shocked silence before Brock startled everyone by cheering. He rushed up to them and congratulated them and hugged Dawn.

Delia just had tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged her son before hugging Dawn and promptly asked questions about the pregnancy. May was delighted as she hugged Ash before hugging Dawn. She and Dawn had slowly became friends when they first met each other due to their mutual interest in contests and being friends with Ash before finding out that they had more things in common.

Congratulations Ketchum, Gary shook Ash s hand and clapped his back before kissing Dawn on the cheek.

Thank you, Ash told Gary as he wrapped his arm around Dawn s waist, pulling her into his side. Dawn just smiled up at him; lovingly, before she placed her head on Ash s chest as Ash placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Misty could only stare at them, detached from her body. She couldn t believe what she was hearing. Dawn was pregnant with Ash s child and no one seemed to be confused that Ash and Dawn weren t even dating in the first place in fact they all seemed to have known about the relationship without telling anyone else.

Misty someone called her name and she blinked, bringing herself back to reality to see Dawn and Ash were looking at her with concern while everyone else looked at each other, nervously.

Are you okay? Dawn asked as she reached out to touch Misty s arm only for Misty to take a step back.

I m fine, Misty quickly grounded out before she flashed them a bright fake smile. I m just shocked, she gave a quick shake of her head. I m gonna go and get some air. With that, she all but ran from the gym.

Go with her, Dawn looked up at Ash. Ash nodded as he kissed Dawn on the lips before he hurried after Misty, curious to what was going on with his best friend while Dawn turned back to the others with a hard glare, one that had them all gulping. Delia just stood by Dawn, just as curious as Ash to find out what was going on.

Ash made his way out of the Gym and looked around till he saw Misty standing a little down from the door. She was staring up at the stars with a blank expression and he made his way over to her.

Misty, Misty gave a startled gasp as she spun around to meet Ash. Are you okay? Misty sighed.

I wasn t expecting the announcement, Misty, slowly, admitted. Ash grinned in amusement.

Yeah, neither was I when Dawn told me, Ash told her before rolling his eyes. I fainted and she gave me hell. Misty tried to smile but failed miserably before she shook her head.

I just don t get it, Ash looked at her, confused. I mean, how can Dawn be pregnant with your child? I mean, you are not even dating! Ash tilted his head, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Misty didn t anyone tell you? Ash asked. Misty looked at him with a confused look. Misty, Dawn and I eloped nearly a year ago. Misty s jaw dropped open, shocked. Ash scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Okay, this is really awkward.

You re married? Misty uttered out and Ash nodded.

Yeah, I m sorry, I should have never assumed that you knew, Ash told her. Misty raked a hand through her red locks.

This is unbelievable, Misty exclaimed. I mean, I came here expecting to find you were single, grown up and maybe ready for a relationship with me! she snapped her jaw shut when she realised what she had just blurted out before she looked at Ash only to see him staring at her with a shocked look.

Misty Ash started but Misty shook her head.

Don t Ash, Misty said but Ash sighed.

I m really am sorry. I never thought that you liked me that way, Ash admitted. Misty stared at him, incredulous.

After all the times I was jealous whenever you interacted with another girl? Misty demanded. Ash chuckled slightly as he scratched the back of his head once more.

I thought you were being over protective, Ash admitted. Misty s eyes almost bulged out of her head as her jaw dropped.

You are unbelievable thick! Misty shouted before she slapped Ash and stormed off. Ash just stood there, nursing a red cheek when his wife walked up next to him, curious about what had happened.

Ash? Dawn asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Misty told me that she was expecting me to realise that I liked her and start dating her, Ash slowly admitted, not wanting to set of his pregnant wife. On a normal day (before the pregnancy) Dawn was a cool collected calm person who only lost her temper when someone insulted her, Ash had learned to say that her hair looked great despite the fact he didn t know what was different. Now, that was she pregnant, her hormones had the tendency to blow things out of proportions.

Oh, Dawn looked off toward where Misty was still storming away before she felt a hint of sadness settle over her heart. She and May had discussed Misty and May had admitted that she thought that Misty had harboured feelings for the clueless boy.

Dawn had never met Misty before now as she hadn t had the chance but could see why Misty had fallen for Ash, it was the same reasons why Dawn had fallen for Ash herself but she had been lucky, Ash had returned her feelings.

I ll go and talk to her, Dawn said as she turned to face her husband only to find that he was looking at her weirdly. What?

Sweetie, you usually get annoyed whenever someone says someone has a crush on me, Ash told her. Dawn just smiled at her husband; she knew how terrified he could get when her hormones were acting up before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Relax honey, your baby is giving me a break tonight, she told him with a teasing smile. Ash smiled back, now relaxed and slightly insulted.

My baby? Ash asked. And here s me thinking it took two to make them. Dawn giggled as she kissed him softly on the lips before she pulled away.

Go back inside and see to your mum, I think she wants to tear you a new strip for not telling her before now, Dawn told him. Ash winced before he placed a kiss on her forehead and hurried into the room so he could calm his mother down.

Dawn sighed as she hiked up her dress above her shoes and started down the pathway to look for Misty. They needed to have a talk about Ash and how Misty was really feeling.

Dawn found Misty sitting on a stone bench surrounded by red and white roses. Dawn moved closer only for Misty s head to snap up when she heard the crunch of gravel and an unreadable expression crossed her face before she looked away. Dawn sat down next to Misty, looking at the lake that was on the other side before she looked at Misty.

Ash told me, Dawn started, Misty looked at her. May had told me that she thought you might harbour feelings for Ash I guess Ash didn t know.

He s clueless, unbelievable clueless! Misty exclaimed. He thought me being jealous was me being over protective! Dawn chuckled.

He can be thick but his heart is in the right place, Dawn reminded. Misty sighed as she nodded.

I know, that s one of the things that made me fall for him, she whispered before she looked at Dawn with a worried look. Dawn just waved her hand, telling the older woman to calm down.

Trust me, you re not the only one who have fallen for him, Dawn told her before she gave a soft smile. I remember when I first met him, I thought he was so cute but so thick as he never even noticed that I was flirting with him half of the time. Not to mention I put him through hell because he couldn t tell that I had done something different with my hair! Misty chuckled at the image. But deep down, he is the best friend a person could ask for. He s right there by your side when you need him and he willingly put his life in danger if that s what it takes to protect you.

Misty sighed in agreement as she nodded.

Yeah, but those were the ones that usually infuriated me, Misty admitted. Dawn sighed.

And that s why I fell for him, Misty looked at her, curious. It was the way he protected everything, how he always stood up for what he believed in. It made me want to be a better person. I accepted that part of Ash because it was what made him, him. Dawn chuckled. Yes, he can be thick sometimes and sometimes irritatingly slow but he is the best friend I could ever ask for he was there for me when I needed him, he picked me up from my lowest and never gave up on me despite the odds against me. Misty could see Dawn s eyes taking on a far away look before curiosity got the best of her.

Dawn what happened with you and Paul? She noticed Dawn tensed slightly. Everyone heard that you were dating Paul and I asked Ash but Dawn looked at her.

He got silent; a slight dark look crossed his face before a calm smile replaced it? Dawn asked and Misty nodded, shocked. Dawn sighed as she closed her eyes before looking up into the night sky. I was stupid. When Ash and I parted ways, I found myself looking for something to replace the hole that Ash s absence had created so I ended up travelling with Paul. Unfortunately, I didn t realise that Paul still held a grudge toward Ash and was using me as part of his stupid game. I honestly thought Paul had changed and he and Ash were on the road to becoming good friends

Dawn Misty reached out and placed a hand on the younger woman s shoulder in comfort.

Paul took things too far. We were staying at a hotel; it was the night I won my big ribbon. Paul came into my room that night and tried to force himself on me. Buneary, knowing that something was wrong, had snuck out of the room and found Pikachu, who found Ash and he came to save me in the nick of time, Dawn explained before shaking her head. I will never ever forget the look on Ash s face when he burst into the room.

God, Dawn I never Misty trailed off, not knowing what to say. Dawn shook her head.

I m okay Misty, Paul never got the chance and I got help. Ash helped me to get over Paul and I will never have to see him again, Dawn told her. Misty nodded. It was after that, Ash and I revealed our feelings for each other and things just went from there.

You got married, Misty said and Dawn smiled.

It wasn t planned, Dawn told her and Misty looked at her, confused. We were on holiday when I told him about my dream wedding, I just wanted it to be on the beach with me, him, the priest, two witnesses and the sun setting in the background. He just said why not? and it went from there, Dawn laughed, Before we knew it, we were exchanging vows and having our first kiss as a married couple. Everyone was so shocked when we got back.

No one told me, Misty said and Dawn nodded.

I know, and I have a feeling that they were trying to protect you, Dawn admitted. Misty looked at her, curious. It was in the way they acted whenever Ash asked about you they just said you were doing great, they never said anything about your reaction to Ash and I being together or being married. I just left it alone, I knew that they had their reasons for doing so but I am not happy that they didn t tell you before tonight considering the fact that they knew we were coming and the marriage was bound to come out.

Oh, Misty looked down at her feet once more only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Dawn once more before sighing. I m just trying to get used to the fact that Ash is married and that you are pregnant. It would have been nice to have a warning. Dawn nodded in understanding.

I know, I chewed them out for not telling you and I have no doubt that Ash will be doing the same. Delia already chewed them out. She told me that she thought that you knew because she told you that Ash and I had met back up together and you seemed happy, Dawn explained. Misty chuckled.

Does that mean Pikachu will be electrocuting them? Misty teased and Dawn laughed.

I wouldn t be surprise if he does, Dawn shook her head. Ash is a bit worried that Pikachu will be jealous when the baby comes but I don t think he has anything to worry about. If anything, I think Pikachu is going to be dad himself soon. Misty arched an eyebrow, curious. My Buneary has been in love with Pikachu since she set eyes on him. Pikachu slowly returned her feelings and lately Buneary hasn t had as much energy and had been a bit grumpy lately, Misty nodded in understanding. Don t tell Ash though, he s already fainted once about our baby, I don t want him to do it again when he finds out that Pikachu will be a father. Misty chuckled.

You are evil, Misty told her but Dawn shook her head.

My payback for Ash fainting when I told him I was pregnant. I actually burst into tears when he did that. I mean, I m the one who is going to be carrying and giving birth to the baby his part is done till after the birth! Dawn exclaimed. Misty laughed even harder before she shook her head.

At least Ash will make a great father, Misty told her, thinking off all the Pokemon Ash had taken on and looked after. Dawn smiled warmly as she nodded.

Yeah, he s already so excited. He even bought some little booties and I m only four months along! she giggled. You should have seen his face when he saw how tiny the baby s feet will be and he already been asking if I ve thought of any names for the baby. Misty smiled at the thought.

Do you know what it s going to be? Misty asked and Dawn shook her head.

No, not yet. I m torn over wanting to know what it is via the scan or be surprised when I give birth but it would probably make painting the nursery easier. Misty nodded.

I think you will know when the time comes if you want to know, Misty told her before she looked at her watch and winced. Maybe we should go in before someone starts thinking we ve killed each other. Dawn giggled.

Yeah, that would be a good idea, they both got up and made their way into the gym. Misty looked around till she caught sight of Gary and smiled when she saw the apologetic look on his face when he caught sight of her.

Dawn looked between the two of them with a smile before she touched Misty s arm to attract her attention. Misty looked down at the younger woman only to arch an eyebrow when she saw a teasing smile on Dawn s face.

Maybe maybe you re just looking in the wrong place, Dawn whispered with a gentle smile before she, softly, squeezed Misty s arm and walked off to the side where Ash was waiting with two glasses of orange juice. Before Misty could say anything, she felt someone take up the space next to her and turned to see Gary standing there, holding a glass of red wine in his hand.

I thought you would need this, Gary told her, smiling. Misty couldn t help but smile back as she took the glass. She took in the sight of Gary before she looked at Dawn with a quiet gasp. Dawn just smiled in understanding before she turned back to Ash. Misty couldn t help the soft smile that crosses her face before she looked at Gary once more.

Is everything okay? Ash asked his wife as she moved closer. He handed her the wine glass filled with juice before placing a hand over her stomach where their baby was nestled. Dawn just shot him a brilliant smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she stole a quick look at Misty and Gary in time to see them laughing together before she laced her fingers through Ash s hand, resting over her stomach.

Everything is fine, Dawn promised before she reached up and kissed him, gently. Everything is more than fine. Ash just pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head while Dawn raised her glass in Misty s direction with a wink.

Misty couldn t help but smile back as she also raised her glass in Dawn s direction, finally seeing what everyone else saw an undeniable love.

They toasted to the start of a new friendship and to whatever happiness and tears the future would bring.

The End

Inspired a chaptered fic I was trying to do but decided to make it one shot.

One thing ringlets are where the hair is curled but larger and it makes the hair length slightly shorter. Curls make the hair a lot shorter. I hope this clears it up. 


End file.
